a new world
by Siren melody songs
Summary: siren my OC is trying to get used to life in equestrian after her parents used the last of there magic to send her 10000 years into the future to present day equestria before they died. siren is flabbergasted by how much has changed.
1. Chapter 1

Siren was slowly beginning to regain consciousness.

The only thing she could remember was her being engulfed in a bright light, and simultaneously seeing her mom and dad being engulfed in darkness, and the last thing she heard was both her parents saying they loved her. She then heard four different voices around her.

"Uggggghhhh... not another one. We all ready have Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Cadence, and Flutterby lily. We don't need any more..." groaned a male voice.

"Discord, don't be rude." scorned a motherly, female voice.

"What I don't get is how she got all the way out here..." a younger female voice pondered.

"Yeah, and why she has fins. I have never heard of any species of pony that has fins" said another male voice that sounded a little metallic.

Siren slowly opened her eyes.

"She's waking up!" said the younger female voice excitedly.

Siren's eye sight adjusted to see to two purple and white eyes staring down at her... But they were different because they looked like lollipops...

"Screwball, give the girl some room. Judging from her condition she has probably been through a lot" a yellow Pegasus who had just come into view said sympathetically.

Siren slowly sat up and rubbed her head. She was aching all over.

"Where am I... or should I ask _when,_am I " Siren asked to no one in particular, her voice quivering.

The four displayed confused looks at hearing her say this.

"Um…well, right now your in Equestria. In the year, 2015." said the swirly eyed earth pony who was somehow floating above the ground... _Wait, what?_

Siren eyes shot open at this. _She was definitely alert now._

"Did you just say the year 2015, because that isn't possible... My parents were only suppose to send me 1000 years into the future, not 10000. Something must have happened... And now I can't go back because the spell is permanent." Siren fearfully and gloomily asked.

Discord being the only one to get what she was saying, said "So let me get this straight. Your mother and father somehow made a permanent time spell...?" he asked.

"Yes, what of it?" siren coldly replied, standing up.

_ She wasn't afraid of Discord. She had seen many more chaos bringers in Volcana, because her mom made a treaty with them allowing them to live in harmony with pony kind._

"It's just that no pony these days can even come close to that kind of magic, not even me." Discord responded.

"Makes sense…if what were standing on is the remainders of the kingdom of Volcana, and that it is only a forest, then imagine what the other 5 are like. And probably all there rulers are dead to. Siren sadly agreed.

"What do you mean the other 5?" inquired a changeling who emerged from the bushes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! A CHANGELING!" Siren screamed. _Forget Discord. Changelings were the real creatures to fear._ She then took to flight, and tried to quickly speed away, only to have a white light engulf her and pull her back to the ground.

When she hit the ground, the white light was still around her, and she couldn't move. It was as if it was rendering her muscles useless. Mothball then stepped in front of her.

"I am only half changeling and have learned to control my feeding." mothball said.

"Yeah, that's what they all say..." siren mumbled.

Suddenly, fire erupted around her, breaking her out of the spell. She took immediate advantage of this, and bolted farther into the Everfree, leaving the four speechless.

"H-How did she do that..." discord asked, stunned.

"I have no idea..." screwball answered equally stunned.

Screwball then took off to look for her.

**So guys if you're confused then here's a hint siren is what I call a hybrid elemental, since she's an offspring of to elemental alicorns (you'll find out about them later). **

**That's all I have to say **

**Siren out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so last chapter exposition was plastered everywhere, however this ch will be different.**

**That's all on to the story**

Siren was running as fast as she could, Teleporting once and awhile to gain distance between her and the changeling. She remembered the story her mom would tell her about the battle her mother and father had against the king of the changeling. It still scared her, a creature that would feed off of your heart till you were nothing but a lifeless husk.

She then collapsed in exhaustion. Then reality hit here like lightning. She began to cry as memories resurfaced in her mind. She was alone. Her friends, her family, her kingdom gone, She was a princess without a kingdom. She then remembered she was wearing a saddle bag. Her mother and father had packed it full of stuff they thought were important, like the music box her mother had given her for her 7th birthday, a blanket, and some food, oh and also the strange journal with the weird claw like symbol on the front. Before her mother had put it in she told her to guard it with her life and to not let him find it. She reached into her saddle bag with her magic and pulled out the music box. She opened it to reveal a pink alicorn with a red and black mane dancing with a light blue alicorn with a bark blue and green mane. They were her parents, and they were dead. The music box played the lullaby her mother would sing to her. The words were still fresh in her mind.(oh the waves roll high and the waves roll low and so it goes. Under a bright blue endless sky, waves try to measure the days that we treasure. With a low and wave goodbye). She was sobbing as the words echoed through her mind.

Screwball was flying over the everfree looking for the young alicorn. She spotted her in a clearing in the forest, She teleported to the ground soundlessly. As screwball approached her she heard crying, screwball then saw the music box she was holding, screwball then walked up to her.

"Who are they" screwball asked

"My parents" siren said seeming to know what she meant

"Where are they now" screwball asked sitting next to her

"Probably dead" siren said still crying a little

"Oh… I'm sorry" screwball said finally understanding

"Its fine" siren said drying her eyes

"I never got your name" screwball asked

"Its siren… and your name is" siren said

"My name is screwball…I have a few questions" screwball said

"What is it" siren asked

"How are you an alicorn? How did you break my spell? And why do you have fins" screwball asked

"Both my parents are alicorns, I used a spell my mom taught me, and I'm half seapony" siren said

"Oh… so that's why" screwball said

"Yes… and what did you mean your spell, you're an earth pony" siren asked

"Oh I'm half draconequus" screwball said

"What's a draconequus" siren asked

"It's that creature you walked up to with no fear at all awhile ago" screwball

"Oh you mean your half chaos bringer" siren said

"yup… and he's my father, and my mother was the yellow Pegasus standing next to him, and the changeling you just ran from is my coltfriend" screwball said

"Wow I wonder how that happened" siren asked

"Trust me it is a really long story" screwball said

They both laughed

**Ok there was a little exposition but not as much as the last ch.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night siren was lying wide awake in one of the guest bedrooms of the castle of chaos. She was scheduled to meet princess twilight sparkle in the morning. But since the castle was in the middle of the everfree forest, it was best to wait till then.

Even though Siren was extremely tired, she couldn't sleep the events of the past few hours were running. She had just watched her home be destroyed by some unknown shadowy force, lost her parents, traveled forward in time, and was about to meet a princess she had never heard of. Yep life was weird.

That night in cantorlot celestia was fast asleep, while Luna watched over the night. Tia was having a dream or should I say a vision. When the vision ended Tia sat up with the biggest smile ever on her face.

Luna was out on her balcony watching over the streets of cantorlot.

"Luna" tia said

"What is it sister" Luna replied

"I just had a vision" tia said

"Oh no has tirek escaped again, because if he has he is going to have to taste the rainbow" Luna said

"No it was a good vision this time" Tia said excitedly

"What was it about" Luna asked

"Well do you remember inferna" Tia asked

"How could I forget she was one of my best friends" Luna said sadly

"Well the vision said that her daughter is still alive and she is near ponyville" Tia said on the verge of exploding from happiness

Luna gasped "we must go to ponyville now to greet her" Luna said excitedly

"ok, but let's wait till morning to go, ok" tia said still excited

"ok" luna said in return

**Ok I know that this is a really short ch , but I will add another one soon.**

**Siren out **


	4. Chapter 4

That morning siren woke up to the sun shining and the faint sound of birds chirping outside. She looked over at the clock on the wall, it read 7:00. She was supposed to meet princess twilight at 8:00. So she got out of bed and got ready for the day.

When siren went down to the kitchen she was wearing a pearl necklace and a matching tiara. When she finally got there after being lost for a half an hour, fluttershy was making pancakes, while screwball, mothball, and discord were eating at the table.

"Oh good you're up" fluttershy said

"Yep" siren said

"Ok after breakfast we will take you to ponyville…now that I think of it I haven't seen twilight in a while" fluttershy said

"You're friends with her" siren said

"More like their soles are connected" discord said

"How so" siren said

"Uh oh siren you better sit down this is a really long story" screwball said

So fluttershy told siren about the elements and how she almost had to turn her husband to stone. The story took so long they had to continue telling her as they walked to friendship castle.

"Wow… so you used to be a villain" siren said flying over discords head

"Yep, and I was a pretty good one to" discord said

Siren giggled

When they got to friendship castle, they were greeted by two alicorns, one was a little shorter that her with a purple coat and a light blue and pink mane, since siren was only 9 years old she guessed she was a filly. The other one was taller than her and she had a purple coat also with a dark purple and pink mane. She guessed they were related.

When twilight saw the young alicorn she walked up to them welcomed the young alicorn to equestria.

"So where are your parents" twilight asked as they walked down the hall to the throne room

"There dead" siren said hiding her face

"Oh, how and when did they die" twilight asked sympathetically

"They died 10000 years ago, they used their magic to send me into the future permanently to keep me safe from some great apposing force" siren said

"How did they do that, only alicorns can do that" twilight asked

"My parents were both alicorns" siren said sadly

"Well that explains why you're an alicorn" twilight said

"Yeah" siren said sadly remembering her parents

"Ok, I will need to take a letter to princess celestia telling them about you" twilight said

"You mean you're not the only one" siren asked

"Yeah there are three other mane ones, celestia razes the sun, Luna razes the moon, and cadence takes care of the crystal empire" twilight said

Celestia, Luna those names sounded familiar siren thought to herself.

When they reached the end of the hall that lead to the throne room twilight opened the door. The room was a large circular one with six thrones in the middle each with a different symbol on it, Twilight flew over and sat down on one. Siren then noticed the little throne next to twilights on it sat a little green and purple dragon he was asleep.

"Spike I need you to send a letter to the princess" twilight said as she shook his arm trying to get him to wake up

Spike woke up suddenly" oh, twilight did you need something" spike asked

"Yes I need you to take a letter to the princess" twilight said

"There will be no need for that princess twilight" said a female voice that seemed to come from no where

Then the doors to the throne room opened to reveal two other alicorns. Siren then remembered her mom telling her that celestia and Luna were her godmothers. She had met them a few times before.

"Princess Celestia" twilight said running up to her former mentor

"Twilight sparkle, my most faithful student" celestia said as she hugged her

"I was about to send you a letter" twilight said happily

"really what was it about" luna asked

"it was about a little alicorn filly fluttershy and discord brought to me" twilight said

"Wait was her name siren" Tia and Luna asked

"Yes, why" twilight asked

"Is she here now" Luna asked excitedly

"Yes, siren could you come over here for a second" twilight asked

Siren walked in to view, and walked up to them

Celestia and Luna gasped as they ran up to her and hugged her

"Siren, we thought the nightmare forces had gotten you" celestia said with tears in her eyes

"Aunt Celestia Aunt Luna, I thought they gotten you too" siren said now filled with joy to see a familiar face for once.

"oh we missed you so much" Luna said still crying

"I didn't know you were related" twilight said slightly confused

A pink pony with a messy curly mane bounced into the room. When she saw the young alicorn she gasped and ran out of the room.

"What was that all about" siren asked

"oh that's just pinkie pie, she did the same thing when I came to ponyville. Also you should expect a party later" twilight said happily

"oh" siren said still confused

**Hey it's me I just wanted to say that I will try to upload 3 to 4 ch every week throughout Christmas break.**

**That's all**

**Siren out**


	5. Chapter 5

Siren, Luna, and celestia continued talking for awhile. Then twilight suggested that they could show her around ponyville. So they decided that it was a good idea.

"Surprise" said a high pitch voice as they opened the front door of the castle

Siren was surprised to see the entire area in front of the castle was decorated in brightly colored streamers, balloons, and other stuff. There also was some strange type of music playing, she didn't know what it was but she liked it.

"I told you, you should expect a party" twilight said

"Hi my name is pinkie pie, what's yours" the pink pony from before asked

"Um, siren" siren said

"Ooh that's a pretty name. Here let me introduce you to everypony" the pink pony said as she pulled her off into the crowd

"Ok so over there are derpy, lyra, and bonbon. Ooh and over there are our two DJs vinyl, and neon. And over there are my three daughters raspberry, cherry, and blueberry with their friends prism, and gemstone. And over there is my husband cheesesandwich Ooh and over there are my friends rainbow, rarity, applejack, and fluttershy" pinkie said bouncing through the crowd toward her friends

"Who's the new princess" rainbow asked

"Her name is siren" pinkie said

"Where are her parents" rarity asked

Sirens face fell at hearing that

"I don't know, where are they" pinkie asked

"There dead" siren said on the verge of tears again (if she had any left) L

**ok not the longest ch I've written but it is all I could get done tonight so another tomorrow**

**siren out **


	6. Chapter 6

When pinkie saw the sad expression on sirens face, she panicked a little. When siren answered the question she finally understood why she looked sad. She had to do something to take her mind off her parents. She then got an idea.

"Hey siren do you like to sing" pinkie asked

"Um… yes" siren said

"Good" pinkie said pulling her off into the crowd again

They stopped in front of a wooden stage

"Have you ever done karaoke" pinkie asked

"Um… no" siren said

"so basically it is just singing the words that come up on that screen" pinkie said pointing to a flat screen TV down on the ground in front of the stage

"ok" siren said confused about how words were going to appear on the thing down there

The music then changed. No pony noticed though. Then siren saw the screen had word on it. She then started to sing. Then everypony noticed.

**Start of song**

Umbrella at your side it's raining but you close it tight

(And how are you purred a cat just passing through)

Those heels that you like are soaking but is that all right

Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last

Come on let's try dye it blue and change it up from the past

Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash

Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see

But look a round

Dance up and down

The world is now

Still going round

Just feel it pound

Were skyward bound

Move at the top speed of sound

Running to another day i want to break away and take the leap

(do do do)

(ooh oh ooh oh oh ooh)

As your stuck on yesterday no sun to rise would be ok with me

(do do do)

Every day every day is ok

Taking it step by step

We'll always move ahead

Our love is growing red

Need me more, need you more

You fall down seven more times

I'll be there seven eight nine

As we keep trying will find

Were always singing the same tune

Now falling to my side the drops of rain that mix with light

(Stealing a glance at a cat who turns his back)

Your head starts to sink this boredom is to hard to fight

Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved

Or if were blind and the truth is just a painting in grey

Drowning us out all the noisy drops that fall in the rain

But finger tips traced every line and opened my eye

I'll paint it blue

I'll play a tune

I'm wishing too

For something new

It will come true

Like me and you

And then will finally break through

Swimming through the Milky Way I want to break away and take the leap

(do do do)

(ooh oh ooh oh oh ooh)

Since were falling any way no moon to rise would be ok with me

(do do do)

Every night every night is all right

Taking it step by step

We'll always move ahead

Our love is growing red

Need me more, need you more

Cry to me, know that I care

Lean on me and I'll be there

As we keep trying we'll find

Your always gona be there to

Shining down on me you're my blue moon

Dreaming forever to find to now I'm awake

I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away

And go the top speed of sound

Running to another day I want to break away and take the leap

(do do do)

(ooh oh ooh oh oh ooh)

As your stuck on yesterday no sun to rise would be ok with me

(do do do)

Every day every day is ok

Taking it step by step

We'll always move ahead

Our love is growing red

Need me more, need you more

You fall down seven more times

I'll be there seven eight nine

As we keep trying will find

Were always singing the same tune

Your always gona be there to

Every day from now on

**End song**

**Ok so if you guys want to know the song is(drop pop candy) it is a Japanese song so if you are not fluent in Japanese you should watch the English cover by rachie #youtube**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


	7. Chapter 7

When the song ended siren was still looking at the screen wondering how it worked. When she snapped out of her trance she looked up to see the crowd was speechless. It stayed like that for a few seconds, then some clapping started and louder and louder. Siren had never sung in public so this was a new thing for her. When she walked of the stage she was crowded by millions of ponies. When she finally seemed to have escaped the crowd. She was looking around to find celestia and Luna. She spotted Luna over by the entrance to the castle. She walked up to them.

"So how do you like the 20 first century" Luna asked

"There just so much to take in" siren said

"You'll get used to it, even I'm still getting used to it" Luna said

"How did you get used to it" siren asked

"I did as much of the new stuff as I could, and now I'm one of the best gamers on the net" Luna said

"What's a gamer" siren asked

"A pony that plays video games" Luna said

"What's a video game?" siren asked

"I'll show you one sometime" Luna said

Then five fillies about the same age as siren walked up to her and Luna, siren recognized then as the fillies pinkie had said were her daughters and there friends. They bowed when they reached them.

"Hello princess siren" prism said

"you can just call me siren" said

"ok, we came over here to ask if you want to join the cutie mark crusaders" prism asked

"What's that" siren asked remembering she still hadn't gotten her cutie mark

"It's a group of fillies that are trying to find there super special talent. We call it the CMC for short" cherry said excitedly

"Oh, I would love to join" siren said sweetly

"YAY!" the five fillies said in unison

"We'll show you the club house after the party" gemstone said

"ok" siren said

**Ok so I forgot to say this in the last ch. In this story equestria is just as advanced in tech as us humans, but they don't use it often, because there like we got magic why use up electricity.**

**That's all **

**Siren out **


	8. Chapter 8

After the part I was about to walk off with the CMC to the club house, When I felt a hoof on my shoulder.

"Where are you going" celestia said as I turned around

"We need to head to cantorlot to plan your coronation" luna said

"What all ready" siren said sadly

"Yes, you're an equestrian princess now and we need to go over the basics" celestia said

"Ok" siren said sadly

I turned back to the CMC

"Sorry guys I have to go to cantorlot with my aunts" siren said

"That's ok" prism said

"Thanks for understanding" siren said

I was sitting on the train to cantorlot in a booth with Celestia and Luna. Twilight had to stay in ponyville with her being the princess of friendship and all.

As I watched us going through tunnels and over mountains I was being lectured about the history of equestria and what happened while I was gone. Celestia did most of the talking but once and a while Luna added in something.

"sadly after the war the merpony race was lost and was replaces by a similar race called the seapony they are related to ponies but are more related to seahorses" celestia said

This grabbed my attention my species my entire race that I was suppose to protect and rule over just like my father were gone. But for some odd reason it was hard to believe, why did I feel like celestia was wrong.

**Sorry this is such a short story the sequel will be better. It will be out when I'm done with my three other stories that need to be completed **

**For the last time in this story**

**That's all**

**Siren out **


End file.
